


Olicity. (Really) Short Stories.

by februarygreen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarygreen/pseuds/februarygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Do you understand?<br/>2. It said<br/>3. Heaven<br/>4. Felicity's boyfriend. (Don't worry. You will love "him")<br/>5. Drunken words are sober thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you understand?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. No beta. All mistakes are mine

"I quit!"  
"No, you don't!"  
"Yes, I am. Not from my old job in the IT department, but from this one here, as your executive assistant."  
"Felicity... I need you here."  
Dig leaves, giving Oliver a look saying "you're on your own"  
"Well, you can call me, send John or even come yourself."  
Oliver leaned against his desk, crossing his arms  
"Felicity... I mean, with our night activities, I need to know that you're safe."  
After a moment, taking a deep breath she said "Fine, but I'm not bringing you coffee... and you have to find someone to date... publicly... with paparazzi photos."  
"What... why?"  
"Because of all the gossip that will come from this, what I did to get this job, the positions I was in, to get this job, and by positions I don't mean sitting and typing at my computer", she blurted out. "The people need to see you with some leggy model, so they don't think that there is something between us... talking about the unthinkable... you and me... I mean"  
Oliver was shocked. How could she think like that about herself, that he wasn't seeing her as a beautiful, smart, remarkable woman. She was his friend, his partner,his... _HIS_ Felicity. How could she think that he could not love her, fall in love with her...be  _IN_ love with her."  
"Felicity..." in a quick move, he stood up ,and cupping her face, he pressed his lips to hers. After a few moments, breaking the kiss, pulling back just enough to look in her eyes, he asked "Do you understand?"  
Suddenly realisation hit her "Oh..." ,that's all she could say. He rendered her speechless. Smiling he lowered his lips to hers again.


	2. It Said...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta. The part written in italics is from the show (I cut a few words from the original)

It was Valentine's Day and she will tell him. She would get up from her desk, enter his office and tell him, or just blurt it out...yeah, she was good at that. She will tell him that she loves him more than her computers, more than wifi. For the love of google she will tell him that she's in love with him.

 Observing him in the last hours, she saw him writing something on a sheet of paper, running his hands through his hair, looking frustrated. She asked him if she needs her help ,but he turned her down politely.

She stood up determined on her task. John's arrival ruined the moment. "Maybe another time..." she thought.

 The streets were quiet tonight. Maybe the bad guys have taken an evening off to be with someone they love. At least she had her computers. The boys have decided to call it a night, heading back to the foundry. When they arrived, Dig went to the bathroom.

 "Want to tell me what's been keeping you on edge the entire day?", Oliver asked her, unzipping his leather jacket.

 "Want to tell me what you wrote on that paper today?", she replied with her own question.

Looking in her eyes, he took out an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. Her name was written on it. He handed it to her. She took the paper out. His eyes still on hers. She started reading. It said:

  _"Felicity, before I met you I had a plan. I had a way that I was going to be, but then you walked into my life, or I showed up at your cubicle, and you changed everything. I was in the darkness, but with your kindness, your generosity, your compassion, your intelligence, your wit and your trust, you brought me into the light. You let me know that I deserved it. You_   _are_ _the that light. And I don't know if I deserve you. But whatever has happened, what ever will happen, the way you make me feel is the best part of my life. You are my always, and I just want the chance to be yours."_

She raised her eyes to his. Tears were running down her face.

 "I was chewing a pen."

 "It was red."

 Heart hammering, she rose to her tiptoes and put her hands around his neck bringing his face closer. Oliver's hands circled her waist pulling her even closer. Their lips met in a kiss.

 Neither of them heard Dig coming back. Clearing his throat, he said: "It's about time you two do that!"

 


	3. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if we are going to see Oliver and Felicity talk about their relationship. Hope we'll get to see at least a glimpse of it. No beta. All mistakes are mine

 Hell.

 Five months of hell. He would gladly trade these five months for the five years on the island. The island at least, like the name said, was purgatory.

 She had given the ring back, but after everyone left, she stayed. They were only friends, when they used to be so much more.

 Wanting to make sure she's safe, every night, after his patrol, still wearing his leather suit, he watched her from the top of the building next to hers, until she turned off the lights, going to bed.

 Tonight was different. The door to her balcony was open. He climbed on her balcony.

 "Come in Oliver", he heard her voice. His heart was racing. He entered the room and stopped, looking at her. Her hair, in a messy bun, glasses on. She was wearing a pair of sleep shorts and her favorite hoodie - his green one. Sitting on the couch, she patted the space next to her, inviting him to sit down. Taking his hood and mask off, he walked slowly to the couch and sat down. She handed him a few wipes to take off the paint around his eyes. The tv was on, muted. They watched whatever was on for a few moments.

 "When I came back from the Island, I had one goal, to punish those who failed this city", he said still looking at the screen. "And now it is me who is failing it. Can't stop the russian mob as the arrow and I'm a lousy mayor."

 "Oliver..."she reached to him and put her right hand on his left arm.

 "And I failed you", he said turning to face her. She nodded. "I kept a secret from you, I proposed to you, while keeping a secret, I lied to you about why I've been traveling to Central City. It took me a few days to go see you in the hospital, I put the ring back on your finger, with the lie still between us... and when you found out about William, I sent him away without talking to you first. I failed you. I made you suffer. And I am so sorry... Sometimes I want to ask Barry if he can to turn back time, but it wouldn't be right. I am the one who has to fix this. I want to make things be good between us again... if you still want me."

 "You will and I still want you..."

 "If you still need time... take it, as long as you need... I'll wait."

She put her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes she was asleep. Standing up slowly and picking her up in his arms he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. Carefully he put her on the bed. Taking off her glasses he leaned down, kissing her hair, whispering "I love you", before turning to leave.

 "Oliver... stay..." his heart skipped a beat.

 "You're sure?"

 "Yes."

 Taking off his suit, only a t-shirt and boxers left on, he climbed into bed, his front to her back. She moved closer to him. Reaching behind her, taking his arm and putting it around her waist, she said "I love you too."

 Heaven.

 Later that night when she was sleeping in his arms he knew... he was in heaven. 


	4. Felicity's boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a "boyfriend". Oliver's thoughts are written in italics. No beta. All mistakes are mine.

She called, asking him to come at the loft. She wanted to tell him something important. They did talked about heir relationship. She asked for more time. _"_ Whatever makes you happy. I'll wait.", was his reply. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes high, but hearing her cheerful voice on the phone, he couldn't help it. Arriving at her door, hearing her talking to someone, all his hopes went crushing down.

  "You're a bad boy..."

_"Is she with a guy in there? This is what she wanted to tell me... that she found someone?... well... 0as long as she's happy..."_

  "Stop tickling me..."

_"He's making her laugh. It feels good to hear her laugh again, even if it's with someone else... as long as he's making her happy..."_

  "You're ruining my favorite dress..."

_"Her favorite dress is a green dress, **my** favorite dress. Maybe now she has another, for him... as long as she's happy..."_

  "Don't look at me with those puppy eyes, buster..."

_"That was my move... **buster**. What if she likes this guy's eyes now?... well...as long as she's happy..."_

  "If you're a good boy, I will give you a treat when I'll be back..."

_" **Treat...** didn't need to hear that, but I hope he treats you well... that you're happy..."_

 Deciding that he heard enough, he knocked on the door.

  "Oliver is here. Can't wait for him to see you..."

_"I'll put my brave face on, l'll even shake his hand... if that makes her happy..."_

  "Oliver, you're here... meet Buster", she said pointing to the dog she was holding in her arms.

_"A greyish color dog, barely weighing two pounds... the reason of her happiness..."_

"Buster is Marry's dog. She's in the hospital now and I must go and see her. I can't take him with me, even though it fits in my purse, and I don't have someone else to call and...'

 "It's ok Felicity, I'll stay with Buster while you're visiting your friend ", he said taking the dog from her.

 "You have everything you need in the living room. Bye Oliver."

 "Good bye Felicity."

 A few hours later, when Felicity returned home, she found Oliver asleep on the sofa in the living room, with the dog on his chest.

 "This is my spot Buster", she whispered, taking the dog and placing him on the dog bed. Lying down next to Oliver, she put her head on his chest, above his heart.

 "I'm going to rest here for a little bit..."

 "If it makes you happy..."

 "As long as you're in my life I am."

 

                                                                    


	5. Drunken words are sober thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stockings and the cat make a small appearance.
> 
> This was sitting in my draft folder since last year. It supposed to be funnier. I tried my best. Enjoy, or at least don't throw stones at me.  
> Special thanks to Shannon, my amazing beta.

She let the cat out for the night. Heading to the bed, sitting on it, she slowly took her dark blue winter stockings, thinking of her comfy bed, where she would lay her aching body. Before she could pull the cover off, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?", she asked herself. Covering her body with a dressing gown, she glanced in the mirror to see if her silver hair, tied up in a bun, looked fine. The doorbell was still ringing, if possibly, even louder.

She opened her eyes with a start. She had fallen asleep on the couch and the phone woke her up. Glancing at it she saw it was past 9 pm.

"I'll probably end up old and alone...with a cat," she sighed aloud. Groaning, she picked the phone up and saw Oliver's name on the screen. Why would he call her now, she didn't know. They took the night off from the arrow business because he had a meeting with some investors.

"Oliver?", she asked, a bit nervous.

"Felicity... hi...", he answered with a slurred voice. Was he drunk? Before she could ask that, she heard someone else on the phone.

"Felicity Smoak?, my name is Brian, maybe you remember me, I am the manager of the bar..." 

"Yes Brian, I remember you. You're one of the small businesses that the mayor helped open in the Glades.” 

"Uh, yeah...I called you to say,” his voice suddenly dropping, "that he's here, and had a drink...or four, and he needs someone to pick him up." She knew that Oliver decided to meet the investors in a more casual atmosphere.

"I'll be right over." 

She hung up the phone thinking how could Oliver get drunk, he was the mayor of the city, he only drank on special occasions. Dressing up quickly, she got in her car.

Arriving at the bar, she found Oliver sitting at a table, in a more secluded area, with an old couple, the man and the woman both around 70.

She saw Brian coming towards her.

"Miss Smoak. Hi. Sorry I had to call you for this, but I didn't know who to trust. I don't want the paps to find out about this. He deserves some time off."

"What happened?" she asked.

“He met with two guys, businessmen, I think. They talked for about an hour, then they left. He stayed to finish his drink. A brunette bought him a drink and sat at his table. They talked, she tried to hit on him, and after 30 min or so, she suddenly got up and left. He tried to stop her. All I heard was: ‘Did I tell you how remarkable she is?’ Then he saw the old couple over there and went to their table. I tried to tell him he should go home, but he couldn’t stop talking about...you.”

"How much did he have to drink?"

"He had one drink with those two guys and the drink the brunette bought him. I...I think she put something in it."

She stepped closer to the table and called him softly.

"Oliver?"

"Felicity..." he said, his face breaking into a big smile. The older couple, not wanting to interrupt anything, got up to leave. The man walked by, smiling at her, and the woman stopped and said: "Felicity...you do light up a room when you walk in,” then she left, leaving Felicity remarkably speechless for a few moments. When she recovered, she turned to Oliver and gently put a hand on his arm.

"Let's go, Oliver." She managed to wedge him into her small car, lowering the window on his side (just in case he threw up and ruined her other baby, her beloved Mini Cooper), before driving towards the foundry.

“Heyyyyy your car looks way different from the front seat. I remember the back seat pretty well, though,” he said with a smirk. “Oliver, you were bleeding to death. I wouldn’t call that a good memory.” 

“Hmm. You might have a point. Not an arrow point, though, because that’s my job if you know what I me…..heyyyyyy ARE YOU WEARING YOUR JAMMIES, FELICITY???” he slurred while playing with her shirt sleeve. 

“Oliver! I’m....I’m driving and you’re…”  

“I’m what, Felicity?” he grinned like a damn Cheshire cat. 

“You’re DISTRACTING me,” she said while attempting to glare at him, but failing miserably and smiling instead.

Finally realizing where he was, the rest of the drive apparently having been a drunken (or drugged?) blur, he whispered “what are we doing here?” then sat down on his trusty cot in the lair sleeping area.

"I'm making you some island tea, I think she spiked your drink. Who knows what she put in it."

"She was rude! She didn't let me finish what I had to say about you. She left when I said I still love you", he said pouting.

"Oh, Oliver... I...just wait here...while I get your...tea."

She knew he still loved her, she still loved him too, after all, and hearing him say those words, like, like when they were together...she took a deep breath, returning to him.

She handed him the mug, their fingers brushing together.

"I'm sorry”, he said after taking a few sips. "I'm sorry for everything I did that hurt you. I hope you believe me and somehow, someday, we... I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'm not saying this just because I'm drunk...I mean, am I drunk? I don’t feel drunk. I feel weird, do you think I look weird, Felicity?” Oliver babbled. “Or, or, that I won't remember this in the morning...I really mean it, Felicity. I love you. God, I love you so much, Felicity."

"I know that Oliver,” she said softly. “Now sleep, ok?"

"Ok,” he answered as he lay down. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep, please?” he asked, his blue eyes full of hope.

She pushed the other cot right next to his and lay down. They were facing each other, their feet just barely touching. 

"Good night Oliver,” she said, taking one of his hands between hers. 

"Sweet dreams, Felicity. I'll be dreaming about you," he said before drifting off.

She lay there next to him, holding his hand, watching his eyes flutter closed. Almost immediately, his breathing changed and she knew he was asleep. She looked at him smiling in his sleep, mumbling something she didn't understand. She remembered the words he said to her when Barry was in a coma ‘Maybe he's dreaming about you.’

She fell asleep soon after, while thinking of an old saying "Drunken words are sober thoughts."

 


End file.
